Destiny Odyssey II
Destiny Odyssey II, subtitled "The Unending Dream", is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Chronologically, it is the last storyline to begin. Following Firion's journey, it has a rating of two stars, making it one of the easier chapters to complete. Story Firion begins his storyline with Tidus as they search for their crystals. Tidus leaves Firion's company to chase after his father, so Firion continues on his own, with growing doubts about himself. Firion worries he battles without purpose, in contrast to his comrades who fight for t He realizes that he does in fact have a goal, a dream of a world full of Wild Roses, and sets out to defeat the Emperor to make his dream come true. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey II-1 | valign="top"| Map Guide #Starting Position #Battle piece (Imitation Liegeman) #Battle piece (Ephemeral Vision) #Battle piece (False Hero) #Battle piece (Transient Lion) #Battle piece (Fallacious Wanderer) #Treasure (Spear) #Goal |} This stage is very simple, with no surprises. None of the enemies should be a threat. The player starts with four Destiny Points. Destiny Odyssey II-2 This stage has a barrier protecting the Chaos Piece, so it'll take a little work to unlock it. Otherwise, the enemies are fairly weak, and should pose little problem. The player begins this stage with 4 Destiny Points. | valign="top"| Map Guide #Starting Position #Battle Piece (Counterfeit Youth) #Potion #Hard Battle Piece (Imitation Despot) #Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) #Hard Battle Piece (Ephemeral Vision) #Strange Battle Piece (Imaginary Soldier) #Treasure - Leather Armor #Special Locked Area - unlocks after completing the storyline #Locked Area - Defeat 6 to unlock #Summonstone (Shiva) #Chaos Piece (Jecht) |} Destiny Odyssey II-3 This stage has another barrier guarding the Chaos Piece, so a little more battling is required. There is also a highly leveled Expert Battle Piece blocking the way to a treasure chest. The player begins this stage with 5 DP. | valign="top"| Map Guide #Chaos Piece (Ultimecia) #Locked Area - Defeat 13 to unlock #Treasure - 495 Gil #Ether #Hard Battle Piece (Transient Lion) #Potion #Hard Battle Piece (Imitation Despot) #Starting Position #Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) #Expert Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) #Summonstone (Shiva -auto-) #Treasure - Scorpion #Hard Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) |} Destiny Odyssey II-4 There are a few more difficult opponents on this stage, but nothing that should pose much problem. The players starts this stage with 5 DP. | valign="top"| Map Guide #Starting Piece #Ultimate Battle Piece (Imitation Despot) #Hard Battle Piece (False Hero) #Treasure - Kunai #Battle Piece (Counterfeit Youth) #Hard Battle Piece (Imitation Despot) #Rare Treasure #Barrier - unlocks after completing the storyline #Locked area, defeat 3 to unlock #Stigma of Chaos #Hard Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) #Battle Piece (False Stalwart) #Rare Treasure - Bergamot - Storyline Completion Bonus |} Destiny Odyssey II-5 There a few barriers that need to be unlocked on this stage. There will also be item spawns upon defeating certain enemies, so keep an eye out for those. The player begins this stage with 5 DP. | valign="top"| Map Guide #Hard Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) #Chaos Piece (The Emperor) #Locked Area - Defeat 1 to unlock #Treasure (Rosetta Stone) - appears when 9 is defeated #Battle Piece (False Stalwart) #Expert Battle Piece (Imitation Liegeman) - Storyline Completion Bonus #Treasure - Orange Drop #Locked Area - Defeat 11 to unlock #Strange Battle Piece (Imaginary Soldier) #Hard Battle Piece (Fallacious Wanderer) #Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) #Potion (After defeating enemy at 5) #Starting Piece #Rare Treasure - Storyline Completion Bonus - Mythril |} Category:Stubs Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines